the osirean
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: When Eddie is Taken into hospital, Fabian and Patricia need to find out what is wrong with him and save his life but it isnt that easy (please reveiw)
1. Chapter 1

Eddie: I know I'm the osirean but I didn't ask for this power, I should just be a normal teenage boy like any other but I'm not, I wish I wasn't, I'm a like a freak with some freakish power but why me. (Narration)

In school 10:00 am

Mr. Sweet: Eddie! Pay Attention

Eddie snapped out of his day dream

Mr. Sweet: I want you in bed earlier tonight, so you don't keep day dreaming

Eddie: yes sir

Fabian: (whispering) hey I think I have worked out the riddle

Eddie: (yawn) that's great Fabian

Fabian: whats the matter

Eddie: nothing I was just hoping to not be in with all the sibuna stuff this year

Fabian: Eddie, you're the osirean

Eddie: I know but… why is it so quiet, you don't thing people are listening do you (the boys looked up to see everyone looking at them)

Mr. Sweet: (clears throut) and yes everyone can hear you, you can carry on the discussion in detention, do I make my self clear

Eddie and Fabian: yes sir

Later in detention

Fabian: so why don't you want to be in sibuna anymore

Eddie: because…

Mr. Sweet: no talking!

Eddie started chuckling

Mr. Sweet: um is something funny Edison

Eddie: well yeah, you said earlier that we could carry on the discussion in detention and this is detention and you won't let us talk, and that's just funny

Mr. Sweet: are you trying to be funny Edison

Eddie: (chuckling) no but you are

Mr. Sweet: please stop being stupid Edison

Eddie: Eddie, its eddie how many times have I got to tell you? get that in you head. Eddie (shouting) (walking out the door)

Back at the house

Fabian: Eddie, what was that in detention

Eddie: I don't know, it was like I couldn't help it, it just blurted out, but it was also a good excuse to get out of detention

Fabian: we better keep an eye on that

Eddie: you mean you right (jumping back on to the sofa eating crisps)

Fabian: What?

Eddie: well I'm not doing all the work

Fabian: what has gotten into you?

Eddie: (with a mouthful of crisps) what do you mean I'm the same me, its just that I don't want this stupid power ok get someone else to be your leader

Fabian: Let's see what Patricia says about this.

Eddie: no don't tell her

Fabian: off I go to tell her

Eddie: Fabian I'm warning you

Fabian: why, are you scared?

Eddie: no, I just don't want to let her down and she will probably shout at me so

Fabian: something is defiantly up with you

Eddie: no it isn't why would you think that

Fabian: shouting at your dad, running from detention, scared what Patricia would say.

Eddie: Well maybe its an osirean thing, I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen soon maybe that's why (picking a red apple out of the fruit bowl and taking a bite out of it).

Fabian: And now you are eating a red apple rather than a green which you always have

Eddie: so, I can have a change cant I?

Fabian: yeah I guess (slowly walking out the room)

Fabian ran up to Patricia's room and burst in through the door

Patricia: Fabian!

Fabian: Patricia, Eddie's acting weird

Patricia: and this is my problem, how?

Fabian explained what's happening with Eddie

Fabian: and he doesn't even want anything to do with sibuna anymore

Patrica: (sarcastic) really, oh my god, why don't you go tell someone who actually cares

Fabian: Patricia! This is serious

Patricia: not really, he and his dad fight all the time and red apple big whoop

Fabian: but don't you care about Eddie

Patricia: of coarse I do but that's just who Eddie is he is unpredictable, don't worry Fabian, if you are so worried about him tell Mr. Sweet but he will tell you the same, fussing over an apple, never heard anything so stupid.

Fabian: please

Patricia: (sigh) whatever

They ran downstairs

Patricia: what's going on then Eddie?

Eddie: oh thanks Fabian last time I trust you and Patricia nothing I'm fine

Patricia: That's what I thought but Fabian is going on about stupid stuff like apples

Eddie: yeah I know, Fabian are you ok

Fabian: it would have been Nina and my anniversary so (sigh) I'm trying to keep my mind off of it

Eddie: oh Fabian, its ok dude

Patricia: Yeah Fabian we are here for you aren't we Eddie

Eddie: yeah, Patricia look at the time HOA is on come sit here and we can watch it together

Fabian: I'll see you guys later

(Phone rings)

Patricia: I'll answer it

Patricia picked up the phone

Patricia: hello, oh hi Nina, I heard it would have been your anniversary today, what it isn't, well that's what Fabian said, ok I'll tell him, you should come visit, ok bye

Patricia put the phone down and sat back down next to Eddie

Eddie: who was that?

Patricia: Nina, she left a message, she also said that is wasn't her and Fabians anniversary today

Eddie: something is defiantly going on with that guy; I'll speak to him later

That night

Eddie: so Fabian, nina called

Fabian: did she

Eddie: Fabian what is going on, she said it was not your anniversary

Fabian: its because I'm worried ok and I'm just trying to find out what is going to happen before it does and at the moment it all comes back to you

Eddie: me, well what do you mean me, do I get affected or am I the one who causes it

Fabian: I don't know

Eddie: I have a feeling something bad is going to happen too

Victor: why can I still hear talking in there, now go to sleep

Midnight

Eddie got up to refill his drink but before he was at the door he saw Everything go blury and collapsed, Fabian heard the glass smash on the floor and woke up

Fabian: Eddie, oh my god Eddie, I'll go get Trudy

Later when the ambulance arrived

Eddie was carried on to a stretcher wearing a oxygen mask

Patricia: Trudy can me and Fabian go with him

Trudy: I'll ask the paramedics, um Excuse me these two are Eddies best friends can they please sit with Eddie in the Ambulance

Paramedic: Well I don't really see the point, he will not wake tonight, so you would just have to sit in reception all night

Fabian: we don't care we just want to be with him

Paramedic: come on then hurry

The Next Morning

Patricia: wake up Fabian

Fabian woke up

Patricia: do you think Eddie is ok

Fabian: (putting hand on her shoulder) I'm positive

Patricia: I should have listened to you last night when you said then Eddie was being weird then he wouldn't have ended up in hospital

Fabian: it's not your fault we couldn't have done anything to prevent it

Patricia: yeah, do you think he is awake now

Fabian: I will go ask if we can go up and see him ok (getting up)

Patricia: ok

Fabian walked over to the reception desk

Fabian: um Excuse me sorry, do you know where we can find Eddie Miller

Receptionist: oh he passed away I'm sorry,

Fabian: what !

Receptionist: oh Eddie miller he's in room 345 on floor 5 and his dad is coming soon because apparently he knows what is wrong with him and none of the doctors know

Fabian: (worried/relieved) thank you, Patricia come on he's in room 345 floor 5 and Mr. Sweet is coming

Patricia: why

Fabian: apparently he knows what is wrong with him come on lets go up there

Fabian and Patricia raced up there but when they got there Eddie was still unconscious

Patricia: Eddie please wake up (lightly shaking him)

Fabian: Patricia, I think it would be best if you don't touch him or shake him while he is in this condition

Mr. Sweet ran in

Mr. Sweet: oh my little Edison

Fabian: (whipering to Patricia) Edison?

Patricia: Don't worry (whispered back)

Eddie opened his eyes slowly

Eddie: dad, help me (in a small voice) (then closed his eyes again)

Mr. Sweet: I will Eddie (crying) (squeezing his hand)

A tear went down Patricia's face

Fabian: (in a quiet voice) Mr. Sweet, the doctor said that you know what is wrong with him

Mr. Sweet: well you know Eddie is the osirean and Nina is the chosen one well it was right for Nina not to come back because it is best for the osirean and the chosen one not to be together but they have been away from each other for too long and if we don't get miss martin here soon then Eddie will… (resumes crying) can I trust you two to try and get her here to save him please

Fabian: of course

Patricia walked up to Eddie's bed and kissed him

Patricia: hold on Eddie we will save you, I love you

Eddie: (open eyes) I love you too (took hold of her hand) (closed his eyes) (in a tiny voice)

Patricia smiled but then her heart sank knowing that, that could be the last time he ever said it

Fabian: come on Patricia we better go

Patricia let go of Eddie's hand and walked out with Fabian

As Patricia was walking out she heard Eddie mumble

Eddie: (mumbling) p…..p…..p

Outside the hospital

Patricia: I hope you have a plan

Fabian: of course I do, we can just phone Nina

Patricia: Fabian, she is quarter way around the world during the school term, phoning her wont do much

Fabian: if I phone her asking her to come she will because she would want too see everyone and she would want to come and save Eddie

Patricia: Yeah I guess so

Fabian: wait!

Patricia: what!?

Fabian: what if it's a set up

Patricia: what are you blabbing about now?

Fabian: think about it, Rufus and Sarah where apart for decades, why would it be any different with Eddie and Nina

Patricia: yeah but what do you mean a set up

Fabian: Patricia keep up on the conversation

Patricia: I can't your going to fast

Fabian: a set up to make us stay away and go to America to find Nina

Patricia: but why would Mr. Sweet want us too stay away from Eddie and make up that story

Fabian: what if it wasn't Mr. Sweet

Patricia: I'm pretty it was

Fabian: Patricia use you imagination

Patricia: who are you Barney the dinosaur

Fabian: ha ha very funny (sarcastic) think about when we were walking out we heard Eddie mumble the letter p

Patricia: yeah for Patricia

Fabian: could be Patricia or it could be Poison

Patricia: POISON, why would he mumble Poison

Fabian: to tell us that he was poised

Patricia: by who?

Fabian: I don't know, don't you have a brain

Patricia: I do but sometimes I choose not to use it, why don't we go up and see if Eddie is ok

Fabian: good idea

Patricia: but who else could that Mr. Sweet Imposter be and where is the real Mr. Sweet

Fabian: Josh, Rover, Rufus could be anyone

Patricia: he wouldn't hurt Eddie would he?

Fabian: I don't think so if he has already Poisoned him

In Eddie's Hospital room

Patricia: where's Mr. Sweet

Fabian: I don't know, you stay here while I go ask a doctor

Fabian leaves

Patricia: Eddie, if you don't make it through this I just want you too know…

Fabian ran in

Fabian: the doctor said that he never saw anyone come out of this room apart from us and this man that wasn't Mr. Sweet

Patricia: what do you mean it wasn't Mr. Sweet?

Fabian: It could have been the guy who poised him

Patricia: you can't be sure that he was poisoned, the doctors couldn't find anything

Fabian: Eddie, I hope you can hear me, do you have any idea who poisoned you or what is going on

Eddie started to choke and his heart machine started rapidly beating

The Nurses and Doctors ran in

Patricia: Eddie (worried)

Fabian took Patricia out

Patricia: Fabian what are you doing, we have to help him

Fabian: the doctor's will help him; we need to focus on who did it and how to cure him

Patricia: ok but where do we go from here

Fabian: now you don't have to come but rover and Rufus, we should see if they are still there and haven't escaped, so are you coming

Patricia: yeah, and good place to start, I think

At the Jail

Policeman: Rover, Rufus you have visitors

Rufus: that's Different

The policeman took Rover and Rufus into the visitors room and sat them down

Fabian and Patricia entered

Rufus: oh what a surprise

Rover: yeah didn't think we would see you again, where is that other one, you know the protective one, amercian, Eddie, that's it Eddie, where's he

Patricia: now you listen here you….

Fabian: ill deal with this Patricia, right you two, this is what you call a lie detector, and any lie you say we will know about it, capice

Rufus: ok then, so what bring's you too our kingdom

Fabian: have you left here within the last few day's

Rover: this is prison, you cant just pop of to the shop's and back

Fabian: don't play dumb, just say yes or no

Rufus: yes or no

Rover: hahahaha

Patricia: Fabian, I'll do it, you're a little bit too vulnerable

Patricia: now listen, you better answer the question, have you escaped recently

Rufus: no, and if we had why would be come back

Fabian: the lie detector says that's true

Patricia: do you anything about what has happened to Eddie?

Rufus: no

Rover: something has happened to him, ha-ha karma

Fabian: machine says true

Patricia: Fabian, thinks he has been poisoned are you got any poison on you

Rover: are you stupid Patty cakes we don't have anything on us

Fabian: true

Rufus: is that it, now guards take us back to our 5 star suite

On the bus

Patricia: so that was a waste of time

Fabian: it wasn't a waste of time it was just a dead end, now we need to go take the lie detector back to my uncle ade

Patricia: I thought your uncle ade sold antiques, how is this an antique

Fabian: wait I just had an amazing idea

Patricia: aw cut to the end

Fabian: Next stop Josh

Patricia: you are kidding me

Fabian: what, he might have something to do with it

Patricia: but he forgave Eddie and Eddie gave him £200, which is a lot of dosh

Fabian: Eddie killed his brother I don't think £200 is going to make him forgive him

Patricia: oh ok, but how do we find him, Sherlock

Fabian: I wrote his phone number down, back when we were friends, but its back at Anubis house and probably buried under Eddie's heap of stuff

Patricia: I know he is my boyfriend but I'm not going through his dirt

Fabian: Trudy washed most of it

Patricia: oh yeah, when

Fabian: last week

Patricia: yeah, you can look but I'm not going anywhere near there

Back at Anubis house

Joy: Patricia, are you ok, I heard about Eddie how is he

Patricia: he's um

Fabian: Patricia I'll go look for that thing then

Patricia: ok

Joy: Patricia what's going on?

Patricia: ok Joy you promise to tell no-one

Joy: oh ok

Patricia: We think Eddie has been poisoned and he are trying to find a cure and the person who did it

Joy: you guys are so weird

In Fabian and Eddie's room

Fabian: where could it be

Jerome: lost something

Fabian: you know Josh that boy who was here for a week then left

Jerome: the guy Eddie almost murdered

Fabian: yeah

Jerome: yes I know him, what of it

Fabian: do you have his phone number or address or anything?

Jerome: maybe, what do I get in return?

Fabian: Come on Jerome Eddie's life is at stake here

Jerome: so you're saying that I don't give you them you will kill Eddie

Fabian: No!

Jerome: how is Eddie, I forgot to ask

Fabian: Jerome, if you don't give me that number or address then Eddie could possibly die

Jerome: why, tell me everything then I will give it to you

Fabian: oh ok, but you promise to tell no- one

Jerome: cross my heart

Fabian: we think Eddie has been poisoned so we are questioning suspects and trying to find a cure.

Jerome: and why is Josh a suspect

Fabian: im afraid I can't tell you that part

Jerome: then I'm afraid I can't give you Josh's number and address

Fabian: Jerome please, do you want Eddie to die

Jerome: do you?, tick tock goes the clock you're wasting time

Fabian: (swallow) I will be right back

Fabian ran out and grabbed Patricia and pulled her into the living room

Patricia: oi Fabian watch it, eww get off me

Fabian: Jerome has it, and he is wondering why Josh is a suspect, what do I say

Jerome: I have changed my mind you can have your secrets, what am I going to do with that, instead I would like

Patricia: just give them to us or you won't be able to give them to us, because you will be dead

Jerome: I'm so scared (sarcastic)

Trudy: what is going on in here?

Jerome: Patricia, threatened me

Patricia: Trudy please Jerome has taken something that belongs to us

Trudy: now Jerome, you don't take other people's belongings

Jerome: well actually it belongs to me but

Fabian: (butting in) Patricia I have a brilliant idea follow me

Trudy: very odd

Jerome: yes indeed

Patricia: so you told Jerome everything

Fabian: not everything

Patricia: well wasn't that stupid, now what is your brilliant plan of yours, what are we doing outside Mr. Sweet's office

Fabian: if Josh was a student here then they must have his contact info in Mr. Sweet's computer or in the student records

Patricia: oh yeah, but how are we going to get in there

Fabian: you go in and make him come out here while I sneak in put my memory stick in his computer and download all the files onto it and we will look it up on my Laptop tonight and while it is downloading I could go through the school records

Patricia: Ok but me and Mr. Sweet don't really see eye to eye do we

Fabian: just get in there and distract him

Patricia: but what should I say

Fabian: I don't know, your Patricia Williamson, you will think of something

Patricia walked in and Fabian hid behind the corner

Mr. Sweet: oh Patricia, what can I help you with?

Patricia: Um it's Mrs. Andrew's she fell over

Mr. Sweet got up

Mr. Sweet: oh no not Daphne

Patricia: yes Daphne, maybe you should go see if she is ok, Fred, Velma and Shaggy are there too

As they are walking out

Patricia: she might deny in by the way

Fabian walked into Mr. Sweet's office and walked over to his computer and copied all of Mr. Sweet's files onto the memory stick and they began to download

Then he walked over to the filing cabinet but it was locked so Fabian thought it would be best if didn't look through them to be on the safe side

Fabian: come on, come on hurry up

The file was just about to finish when Fabian heard the door from the other side of the corridor opening and closing then was joined by the sound of Patricia's voice

Patricia: um ow, ow ive got something in my eye

Holding her eye

Mr Sweet looked into her eye

Mr Sweet: I can't see anything

Patricia: well look harder, there is something defiantly in there

Bleep went the computer too show it was done

Fabian quickly pulled out the memory stick and walked to the door and closed it very gently

Patricia: oh it's probably just an eyelash nothing to worry about (then ran off)

Mr. Sweet: how odd

Patricia: have you got it

Fabian: yep, come on lets go see if it's on here

Patricia and Fabian ran back to the house and put the memory stick into Fabian's Laptop

Fabian: ok its downloading

Patricia: hurry up

Fabian: be Patient, it might take sometime

Patricia: (sigh)

Jerome enters

Jerome: what are you doing?

Patricia: none of your business

Jerome: ah, ah, ah, I know your little secret and I could go straight to victor, Trudy or anyone about it, you have to something for me and I will just forget about your secret

Patricia: how about I rearrange your face and you don't tell, problem solved

Jerome: Victor! (shouting)

Fabian: Jerome, shh

Jerome: just imagine Eddie right now lying in bed dying, maybe if you give me something that won't happen

Patricia: who cares if people know anyway, just go away Jerome

Jerome: fine (Jerome leaves)

Fabian: it's done, ok plays, time tables, new hair styles what

Patricia: ha-ha click on that

Fabian clicked on the folder called new hair styles, it was filled Pictures of Mr. Sweet with different wigs on

Patricia: ahahahah look at that one

Fabian: (cute chuckle) ok, ok we better get back onto the task, hmmm ok here it is Pupils contact info

Patricia: if it is not in there I will…

Fabian: josh Watts it's here (clicking on the folder) aha address and Phone number

Patricia: finally, he better be worth it

Fabian: ok tomorrow morning we will pay Josh a visit

The next Moring outside Joshes House

Patricia: are you sure this is the place, it looks kind of tacky and old

Fabian: well this is the address it said

Patricia: go knock then

Fabian: you go knock

Patricia: are you scared

Fabian: no, we'll both go

Ding dong

A woman with dark brown hair answered the door

Katie: Oh hello

Fabian: hi is Josh there

Katie: yes, are you his friends

Patricia: (muttering) I wouldn't say friend's exactly (Fabian nudged her) oh yes Best friends

Katie: oh well nice to meet you, so are you two going out

Both: nooooooooooooo

Patricia: no my boyfriend, our friend is in the hospital at the moment almost dying and we wanted to tell Josh

Katie: oh that's horrible, my son and Joshes brother died a few years ago, he was murdered at school (tearing up) sorry, well I hope he gets well soon

Patricia: oh that's tragic (sarcastic but not showing it)

Katie: Josh your friends are here (pushing him out the door and closing it

Josh: what do you want?

Fabian: come with us

In the hospital

Josh: what are we doing here?

Patricia: just shut up, you will see in a second

In Eddie's hospital room

Eddie was still unconscious

Josh: oh my god, he does deserve it but at the same time I feel really sorry

Fabian: now we are going to ask you some questions

Patricia: yeah some questions (shouting) (giving him evils)

Fabian: yeah some questions

Josh: go on then

Fabian: do you know wh…

Patricia: do you know what happened to Eddie (shouting)

Fabian: Patricia shh

Patricia: what im interrogating him

Fabian: one this is a hospital, don't shout and just calm down, ok Josh do you know anything about this

Josh: no, how could I

Patricia: because you hate us and Eddie (in his face)

Fabian: Patricia, I don't think he wants to be covered in your spit, so get out of his face

Josh: I let you go remember, if I had wanted Eddie dead I would have killed him then and there

Fabian: that does make sense Patricia

Patricia: but now what, where do we go now

Fabian: Josh, you can go

Josh: thanks and I um I hope he gets better soon

Patricia: thanks for nothing

Josh leaves

Patricia walks up to Eddie's bed

Patricia: Eddie please wake up (crying)

One of her tears landed on Eddie's cheek

Fabian: um doctor do you know how long he has got, or how he is getting on

Doctor: no we still can't find anything sorry, I think I should tell you, the nurses think I'm crazy and they told me to tell no-one, in his sleep he mumbles about the chosen one and Egyptian gods, is that normal

Fabian: (shocked) yes that's normal he does that all the time

Doctor: oh well that good news, also do you know who Patricia is

Fabian: oh yeah that's his girlfriend, she's in there with him now

Doctor: aww he really loves her, he talks about her an awful lot

Fabian: so he's been awake then

Doctor: no, well he does have his weird moments where he opens his eyes then closes them again, he talks in his sleep a lot, and he is a lovely boy

Fabian: yeah, thanks (going back into Eddie's hospital room)

Patricia: what did the doctor say?

Fabian: not much just that he talks about you a lot and talks in his sleep about the chosen one, so I'm wondering if I've got it wrong about the poison

Patricia: so we've wasted 2 days, great

Fabian: I'm not sure; there still could be a possibility

Patricia: possibility! I don't care about a possibility, my boyfriend is dying and you need to come up with a plan, now!

Fabian: I know, but it's hard and confusing this would be so much easier if we could wake Eddie up

Patricia: I have a way

10 minutes later

Nurse: um young lady where are you going with that Jug of water?

Patricia: Just getting a drink

Nurse: oh ok but don't make a mess

Patricia entered Eddie's hospital room carrying a jug of water

Fabian: Wait what you are doing

Patricia: this (poured the water over Eddie's head

Fabian: PATRICIA NOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie began to choke

Fabian: now see what you've done, can we have some help in here (shouting)

Patricia: I didn't mean too (freaking out)

Eddie: (still coughing) Patricia, im a decoy (cough)

Patricia: what, Eddie say again, slowly, calm down

Eddie: (still choking) (holding her hand) im a (cough) decoy, (cough) go back to the house (cough)

Patricia: (holding his hand) what do you mean?

Doctors came in and helped Eddie and sent Patricia and Fabian out

Fabian: I hope you're pleased with yourself

Patricia: stop making me feel bad, I thought it would work and anyway while you were calling for a doctor it did work, Eddie woke up and he said something about that he was a decoy and that we should go back to the house, would could that mean

Fabian: yes of course how could I of not thought of this

Patricia: what

Fabian: Patricia, someone has poisoned Eddie of done something to him to make him end up in hospital, and they knew that Eddie and you and I would be out the house the house so they could invade or whatever you want to call it, we need to get back to the house

Patricia: but why us were nothing special

Fabian: we are to Eddie so that means something to whomever it is

Patricia: well what are we waiting for lets go

Back at the house

Fabian and Patricia ran in

Fabian: you won't get away with…

They both looked around everything was normal

Patricia: well im confused

Fabian: unless…

Patricia: (butting in) shut up, I'm sick of your stupid unlesses, all we got to do is just hope Eddie gets better soon and that's it now you take you unlesses and stick them up your…

Fabian: (butting in) no, no, no this is a good one, really

Patricia: (sigh) go on then

Fabian: I was just going to say that, maybe we've gotten it all wrong and nothing weird is going on

Patricia: finally you admit that, now I'm going upstairs to read my new magazine and you do whatever you want to do now bye


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia was woken up by a text message from Fabian

It said you either have the choice to save Fabian or Eddie your decision

Patricia: what (talking to herself)

Patricia ran downstairs, into Fabian's room

Fabian was lying on the floor hardly breathing

Patricia: Fabian! Oh my god Fabian (trying to wake him up) I cant do this on my own, Trudy, HELP! Call an ambulance

6 hours later

Patricia was sitting on her own in the living room thinking about the text message she got

Alfie: hey Trixie what's up you look like you've just lost your 2 best friends, oh sorry wrong thing to say

Patricia: (smiled a little) what am I going to do Alfie

Alfie: well you could go get me a sandwich

Patricia: Alfie I'm serious (sigh) it doesn't matter

Alfie: good, just to remind you I like bread extra thick with a very thin layer of Butter

Patricia: (sigh)

Upstairs 20 minutes later

Patricia: ok, how do I make a decision, where do I go?

Patricia then went downstairs and sat on Eddie's bed

She saw something appear in the room

Spirit: go to the hospital (then disappeared)

Patricia: what the hell

At the Hospital as she was just about to walk into their ward the Spirit Reappeared

Patricia: what do you want, what to I have to do

Spirit: your friend or your lover, the osireans journey has to end or you can sacrifice the other boy

Patricia: but why, why me

Sprit: you are the osireans love, so you are the one who is granted to save his life, just go up to the one you want to save

After 15 minutes of thinking she Decides to walk up to Eddie

Spirit: you have chosen the osirian (disappeared)

Eddie: (little sounds) Patricia

Patricia: Eddie! (Hugs him)

Eddie: Patricia you and Fabian are amazing, I feel so much better, what happened, where is Fabian

Patricia's face dropped

Patricia: (starting to cry) Eddie he's gone

Eddie: What, What do you mean, he can't just me gone, what happened

Patricia: well I had a choice it was either save you or him

Eddie: wait what happened to him

Patricia: I got a text message and I went downstairs to see him and he was passed out on the floor

Eddie: I'm not going to let this happen, I've got to save him, (sigh) even if it means sacrificing myself

Patricia: no, I've just got you back

Eddie: well, Fabian didn't give up on me so I won't give up on him, we'll save him, don't worry, now where is he

Patrica: over here come with me

Eddie followed Patricia

Patricia: you tried to give us some clues, were they real of just words

Eddie: I don't know what things did I said

Patricia: well first you were like ppppppp and I thought you were saying it for my name Patricia, but Fabian thought you meant poision so we spent two days questioning suspects and etc and yesterday you said you were a decoy and that something was going on a the house

Eddie: I don't remember saying them things maybe the thing that gave you the choice spoke through me or something

Patricia: here he is, we can't go in at the moment because well he's dying so the doctors are probably trying to save him, what are we going to tell everyone

Eddie: im not going to let him dye I promise you

Patricia: you can't make promises like that Eddie

Eddie: im going in, you stay out here and don't come in no matter what happens I know what im doing

Patricia: wait

Peddie kiss

Eddie: thanks

Eddie goes inside

Doctor p: you're not allowed in here

Doctor: r : isn't he the patient that was in a coma

Eddie: I know what I'm doing just let me near him and I can save him

Doctor a: no way

Eddie: he's dying and if you don't let me save him it will be too late

Doctor p: let him through

Eddie: (went to Fabian) (his hands began to light up)

Doctors: what the

Eddie pressed his hands of Fabian's body

He could feel the power going out of him and into Fabian

Eddie began to scream

Eddie: (stopped) (breathing heavily) Fabian

Fabian opened his eyes slowly

Fabian: what happened?

Everyone cheers

Eddie: its ok your fine

Feddie hug

10 minuits Later

Patricia: well I got my boys back, everything is back to normal

Eddie: not necessarily

Patricia: what do you mean?

Eddie: well we still need to stop the spirit that tried to kill us

Patricia: oh

Fabian: wait what spirit

Eddie: it turns out there was a spirit that did what it did to us

Fabian: oh

Eddie: we've got to get back to the house and try to defeat it

Patricia: but it was ghost it's already dead

Fabian: we got rid of senkara

Eddie: we (clears throat)

Fabian: ok Eddie got rid of senkara

Eddie: that's sounds better

Back at the House there was a party going on

Trudy: oh my lovely's you're ok (kisses them on the cheek)

Eddie: yeah thanks Trudy

Fabian: whats going on why is there a party going on

Eddie: more to the point there is food and we weren't invited

Trudy: oh you are invited, and it is for Micks return he is only back for a few days but we thought we would throw him a party

Fabian: micks back (running into the living room)

Eddie: look at all that food (running into the living room)

Patricia: guys!

Trudy: you can go in too Patricia

Patricia: thanks Trudy but were kind off busy right now

Trudy: well ok

Music is Very loud

Patricia: (walked over to Eddie) come on Eddie don't we have something to do

Eddie: what, you need a poo

Patricia: no, we have to stop the ghost

Eddie: your waiting for something in the post

Patricia: Eddie! (Pulling him out) we have to stop the ghost thing

Eddie: yeah but what about Fabian I think he is a little but busy with Captain Australia to come right now

Patricia: you stay there while I go get Fabian

Patricia went back into the room

Patricia: Fabian don't you need to be somewhere

Fabian: oh, oh ,oh that

Mick: hey Patricia

Patricia: hi mick we kind of busy right now can we talk later

Mick: yeah sure

Fabian and Patricia run off in to the hall then they all ran upstairs

Eddie: ghost thing!

The Spirit appeared

Eddie: who are you?

Spirit: My name is Senko you knew My Sister known as the forgotten ruler by her enimies by her family, senkara

Eddie: ok then why are you doing this to me and my friends

Senko: you mean you don't know, you killed her

Eddie: she was already dead

Patricia: Eddie don't make him angry

Eddie: what she was

Senko: enough! Why have you summoned me?

Eddie: Just to tell you to get lost

Fabian: yeah because that will work

Senko: I have such immense power what makes you think you can stop me

Eddie: well we stopped your sister

Senko: your meaning is invalid you will Pay for Killing my sister

Eddie: oh bin there done that, ok then tell me this why did you give Patricia a choice, if you had such immense power you could have just killed both of us then and there, so why didn't you

Fabian: don't give him ideas

Senko: I see that in the future you lose your powers I will return then (disappears)

Eddie: wait, wait great he's gone, what did he mean I will lose my powers

Patricia: search me

Eddie: maybe later

Patricia: what?

Eddie winked at Patricia

Patricia: oh

Fabian: anyway there is a party going on downstairs, so let's go

Eddie: you go I'll be right down

Patricia and Fabian went down

Eddie: ow (lifted up his sleeve and noticed that he had Senko's name stamped on him (breathing heavily)

THE END


End file.
